


Hookup with John

by ValenceFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValenceFlame/pseuds/ValenceFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes to town and you sleep with him, like you usually do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hookup with John

As he falls onto the bed he waits for you to come out of the bathroom. He rests his head on his hands, smiling at you as you walk out in only your underwear, returning the smile.

“Hey Johnny,” you whisper, laying down with him, running your hand over his bare chest, hooking your leg up over his.

He kisses you softly, “Hey,” he answers, wrapping his arm around you, resting his hand on your hip. You sigh and relax, feeling totally safe with him. You love it when he comes through town, when he takes you to a hotel and spends the weekend with you. He’s older, and rough, and secretive, but he knows what he’s doing when it comes to you.

He pulls you over on top of him, kissing you deeper and running his hands down your back. You arch into his touch, moaning softly when he nibbles your bottom lip. He unhooks your bra and gently pulls it off, sighing when he feels your skin against his.

“Missed this…missed you,” he mumbles against your lips, gripping your ass and pulling you tighter against him.

“Missed you so much,” you whisper back, kissing down his jaw, loving the way his stubble feels against your jaw. He always shaves a few days before he comes to see you, you like it that way. You kiss down to his neck, nipping the sensitive skin and sucking a dark mark, laying claim to him. You know he isn’t yours, as much as you wish he was, but you feel better knowing you’ve marked him, at least for a few days. He groans and rocks his hips up, letting you know he likes it just as much as you do.

You leave a few more marks along his neck and collarbone before kissing down his chest. You look up at him and smile as you settle between his legs, playing with the waistband of his boxers.

“Want something?” you tease, working your fingertips under the band.

“You know what I want,” he growls, gently tangling his fingers in your hair, “and you’re gonna give it to me.”

You shiver as the tone of his voice changes and his grip tightens. You love this part, how he tells you what to do, knows what to do so you enjoy it just as much as he does.

You work his boxers off and lick along his length, sucking on the head before relaxing your jaw and moving down. You can’t take all of him in your mouth, but you try your hardest and you know he appreciates it. He moans your name and thrusts shallowly into your mouth, feeling along your lips where they’re stretched around his cock.

“So beautiful,” he whispers, “sucking my dick like a pro.”

You moan and look up at him, flicking your tongue where you know it’s most sensitive, sucking harder, taking him deeper. He groans louder and pulls his legs up, planting his heels in the bed.

“C’mere,” he says, tugging on your shoulder and pulling you up so he can kiss you again. He works your panties off and turns you over, moving down and diving between your legs. He sucks on your clit and laps at your lips, dipping his tongue inside before sucking again like you’re his favorite flavor of lollipop.

“John, fuck, please,” you beg, arching your back. He wraps his powerful arms around your thighs and holds you down, sucking harder and flicking his tongue against your clit.

You cry out and scratch at his shoulders as you get close, whimpering and fighting to hold still. He shifts positions and works two fingers inside you as he sucks, chuckling softly when you cry out again.

“John, please, please don’t tease me anymore, please,” you moan, tugging on his hair. He doesn’t relent, crooking his fingers and sucking harder. You scream as you come, shaking and massaging his scalp in apology for pulling on his hair so hard.

He kisses you as he lines up, working his arms underneath you to hold you close before thrusting inside. You whimper and roll your hips, panting against his neck as he starts to thrust rhythmically, tightening his grip on you. He kisses you sweetly before he pulls back and sits up. He lifts your legs and rests your ankles on his shoulders, watching his cock slip inside of you as he quickens his pace, thrusting deeper and harder.

“Such a good girl,” he growls, looking down at you, “so good for me, love the way you feel around my cock.”

“Fuck John, so good, feels amazing,” you pant, moaning when he gets just a little bit deeper. His eyes roll back into his head and his jaw goes slack as he gets closer, finally burying himself deep inside you and coming hard, holding onto your hips hard enough to leave marks. He pulls out and lays on top of you, nuzzling your neck and showering you with kisses.

You’d never admit it, but this is your favorite part, how he makes you feel cared for and important after. How he showers you with praise and love, even though you know he doesn’t love you like that. He won’t let himself, but you can pretend, at least for a while.

“When are you leaving?” you whisper, running a hand along his spine.

“Two days,” he answers, looking up at you, “why? Tired of me already?”

“Course not,” you tell him, kissing him softly, “just curious.”

He nods and repositions, pulling you to his chest and closing his eyes. You sigh happily and cuddle with him. Two days. That’s something at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this one doesn't flow super well, I took a long break from writing and then came back with this.


End file.
